


A Normal Day

by Zelda12343



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda12343/pseuds/Zelda12343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the crew of the USS Enterprise REALLY have a normal day? Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Normal Day  
> Summary: Are the characters actually getting a normal day at last?  
> Characters: All main characters  
> Pairings: None  
> Genre(s): Humor  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 247  
> Warnings: None  
> This was originally posted on FFN by me (Zelda12343). You can check it out there under the same name.

 

"So," began Captain Kirk, surveying his crew. "A normal day, eh?"

"I do believe this day has checked out to be the equivalent of the one most starships in Starfleet encounter," Spock affirmed.

"I almost can't believe it," Uhura murmured over at communications. "No run-ins with irate aliens."

"No need to use phasers or photon torpedoes," Chekov said with a sigh of relief.

"No evasive maneuvers," Sulu added.

"No need to tell ya the ship's at her maximum," Scotty patted side of the shop affectionately from where he'd been standing. "I'll say she's happy fer that."

"No diseases never encountered before by any Starfleet personnel," McCoy sounded relieved to have been treating minor injuries only that day, not the next outbreak of an unknown but quite clearly fatal disease. The fact that no redshirts had died was a blessing too.

"No advancements to science as we know it whatsoever," Spock finished calmly.

"We had a normal day today. Is that even possible?" Kirk wondered allowed.

All of a sudden, however, a young man with dark hair and a rather mischievous expression appeared behind Kirk.

"Ah, you must be the captain that made the Enterprise great," he said with a smirk. "I shall enjoy seeing if you're as great as everyone thinks you are." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, taking Kirk with him.

"Apparently not," sighed Chekov, answering Kirk's supposedly rhetorical question. "I guess we're never going to get a moment of peace around here."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yes, that was Q who appeared at the end.
> 
> Please leave a comment to show me you appreciate it!


End file.
